Pharaoh's past
by Darkmagicianduelist
Summary: I'm not sure what to make the rating on this so if you think it should be different, please let me know. Also plz r
1. chapter 1

~*~*~DISCLAIMER: The world is flat and the sky is brown and I own YGO. All of the above are untrue, the world is really round the sky is blue and I don't own YGO. This is told from Yami's POV. The names Apuy, Harmhab, Manetho and Seti are the names of Egyptian pharaohs and high priests the name Tahnah I made up. In this fic Yami and Marik (Spirit of the Millennium Rod) are brothers. Yami is older by 3 yrs. Just so you know in this fic. Tea is the reincarnation of Tahnah, so they look the same Also I don't know what the name of the spirit of the ring is so in this his name is Ryou.  
  
=== Yami to Yugi === Yugi to Yami ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 ~ 5,000 years ago. Along the Nile River, Egypt~ The sun still wasn't up but I was already up and heading to the river hoping for a nice peaceful bath before the day started. I glanced around as I approached the river. On the horizon, the sun was just beginning to come up, casting beautiful colors across the sky. I quickly bathed and put some clean, dry clothes on. By the time I was finished getting dressed the sun was up and sitting on the horizon. As I turned to head back into the palace when I heard a noise coming from behind a nearby bush, followed right away by a high pitched scream. I ran to the bush to see what was going on. Behind the bush, clutching her ankle, who appeared to be around my age. She seemed to be in pain. On the ground near the girl was a small water snake, looking ready to strike. I quickly grabbed the snake and threw it as far to the other side of the river as I could. "Are you alright?" I asked the girl but she had passed out. I bent down to pick her up and carried her to the palace. As I passed a servant, I ordered him to get the doctor. I carried the girl to my bedroom and set her on my bed. I revived her with a wet washcloth. "Wha-- What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" she asked quickly. "Are you ok?" I asked as the doctor came in. "I think so." "What's your name?" I asked as I mopped some sweat from her forehead. "M--My name is Tahnah. Who are you?" she replied. I was glad she was talking. "Those close to me call me Yami." I said. "What do those who are not close to you call you?" She asked. I chuckled and said, "Those who are not close to me call me Pharaoh." "Pharaoh?" she blinked then laughed. "Yeah right. Don't let the real pharaoh find out." "You don't believe me? Why not?" I asked. "Because--because you're--you're too young to be the pharaoh." she stammered. I glanced at the doctor, who was busy checking for a fever, and winked at him. "So, how old is the pharaoh supposed to be?" I asked amused. "I don't know, maybe 20 or so you know...old!" she mused. I laughed despite myself. "I assure you that I am indeed the pharaoh. You may ask any one in the palace you see. They can verify it for you." "If I do and you are indeed the pharaoh, will you be mad?" she asked. "Why should I be? I can tell that you are a girl who is not fooled easily. I'll have a bed chamber made up for you so you can rest. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm already late for an important meeting." Turning to the doctor. "She'll be fine, won't she?" "Yes, my pharaoh, the snake just missed her. She had only passed out from fear." The doctor replied with a grin. "Thank you." I said. "Now I must go." It wasn't until later that evening that I was able to see Tahnah again. She was looking at the hieroglyphics on a hallway wall. "Fascinating images aren't they?" I asked her. "Oh Pharaoh! You startled me!" she smiled. "Yes these are very fascinating. I must apologize, Pharaoh, for earlier. About not believing you." "It's alright, my dear. I'm just glad that you believe me now." I said, bowing to her. "I'm glad I ran into you." I said to Tahnah. "I've been meaning to talk with you." "About what, my Pharaoh? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. I smiled. "Not that I'm aware of. I just want to know if you'd like to accompany me to a royal banquet tomorrow night. You don't have to come but I'd really like it if you did." "Why me? Why not someone else? You should take someone else. Not a commoner like me." she looked back at the wall. "Because I asked you. I don't really care if you're a commoner or not. I'll take someone else if you say no. Besides, you're different than all the other girls I've met." I explained calmly, still smiling For a moment she didn't say anything. Then at last she spoke. "I don't know anything about royal banquets. Even if I did, I don't have anything to wear." "That's alright, sometimes I don't know what I'm supposed to do. As for what you wear, you can go down to the seamstress and she can make you a dress to wear." I replied. She looked back at me then smiled. "I get the feeling, Pharaoh, that you are not going to let me say no, are you?" "That's right." I said. "And don't call me Pharaoh, call me Yami." "Alright, Yami, I'll go with you." she said with a slight blush. "There is one more thing. I would like you to be my shtar" "What? I--I--Yes," she said finally with a grin. "PHARAOH YAMI!" I spun around to see Apuy, the captain of the guard running up to me. "What is it, Apuy?" I asked as Apuy approached and bowed. "It is Seti...he is...at it again." Apuy panted. "He says that...he is going to....call upon the Ancient Monsters." "But that's impossible! No one person can do that! No one has that much power!" "We must hurry, Pharaoh." Apuy said. "Let me come." Tahnah spoke up suddenly. "I really don't think--" Apuy started, but I silenced him with a glance. "Tahnah is more than welcome to come." I said 'For if things go right,' I thought to myself. "She will soon be my shtar" We hurried to the audience chamber. Outside I could plainly hear the high priest, Seti, talking rather loudly. "...the Pharaoh doesn't know that these monsters can help him gain control of the lands beyond our Egypt." "That is enough, Seti." I said just as loudly as him, as I walked to my throne. "I am fully aware of the powers that these monsters posses!" I sat down and encouraged Tahnah to sit next to me. "Have you ever considered the fact that extending the borders of Egypt would mean more land to protect from Outsiders?" "Who is this woman." Seti said, pointing to Tahnah. "She doesn't belong here." "Actually she does, indeed belong here. Her name is Tahnah and she has agreed to become my shtar." Seti glared "Snes." he said coldly. A low murmur ran around the room as everyone started talking at once. "Order! Everyone be quiet!" I called. The room instantly fell silent. "Thank you. Now, High Priest Seti, what were you saying?" "Very well, my Pharaoh," he said. "I have found away to resurrect the Ancient Monsters!" "The Ancient Monsters are only a myth!" Someone shouted. Other quickly agreed. "SILENCE!" I hollered over the noise. I rose from my seat. "That is enough! The 'legend' of the Ancient Monsters is very much real. However, no one person can harness enough power to summon even the weakest of these monsters! What makes you so sure that you can bring one back? Just to bring one of them back you would need many more sorcerers (sp?). You would have known that if you had studied this more." "Indeed, Pharaoh, I have studied these monsters for years. I have found my own way to summon even the strongest of monsters. It is simply a matter of knowledge and pure magic." "Summoning these monsters is dangerous!" I started heading to Seti. "Only to those who can't control them!" he replied calmly. "Seti, you have no idea the immense powers these monsters posses. How can you possibly hope to control them? I do not believe that you are magically or physically strong enough to control them." "Do you doubt me?" he asked feigning shock. "Seti, I hereby forbid you to conjure up any of these monsters. They are too dangerous! By releasing these monsters you are killing all of Egypt." "But Pharaoh Yami, these monsters--!" "Are a threat to all who live on this land. That will be all!" He glared at me and quickly stormed away. Later that night I wondered on to the balcony outside my bedroom and gazed up at the stars. "Father Ra, help me keep these monsters entombed, in the slabs of stone. High Priest Seti, seeks to use them against me and Egypt and perhaps even the world." I prayed to Ra as I leaned against the rail. "Help me do what must be done." The next morning I headed to the meeting hall (aka the audience chamber) when I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw Ryou, my childhood friend. "Ryou! Good morning to you!" I smiled. "And to you, my friend." he glanced around nervously. "I must speak with you privately." he dragged me to an empty room. "I'll be quick, I know you have to get to a meeting. Seti is evil." "I already know that!" I said with a small laugh. "he has already conjured up the monsters." Ryou stated. "Which ones?" I asked carefully. "Almost all of them. What do you intend to do?" he asked me. "I don't know, Ryou. Right now I'd best get to the meeting. Thank you for telling me. I want you to find out what he wants to do with them." "Yes, my pharaoh." Ryou said with a bow. "I must go now." "Alright. I'll see you at the banquet." I said following him to the door. Later that day, I was back in my room preparing for the banquet that evening, when I heard voices. They were coming from outside my bedroom window. I walked to the wall near the window to hear what they were saying. "Did you do as I instructed?" the first voice asked. I recognized that voice. It was Seti's. "Yes, I told the pharaoh that you had already conjured up some of the monsters." The second voice belonged to Ryou. "Let the pharaoh believe that I have conjured the weak monsters, like Koriboh. Don't let him know that I have conjured the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seti laughed. From my position I could see that Ryou wasn't laughing. "What do you intend to do with these monsters?" Ryou asked. "Do you wish to destroy Yami?" Ryou sounded somewhat fearful. "Preciesly and Marik shall be the pharaoh." I should have known Marik would be behind this. Marik was my little brother and ever since the day he was born he has claimed that he was the real pharaoh, even though he was younger than me by 3 years. "Why Marik?" Ryou asked. "Why don't you overthrow the pharaoh and kill Marik and become the pharaoh?" "Are you questioning me? I have my reasons." Seti snapped. It was quiet for a moment. Then, "Why are you still here?" I heard Seti ask. "S-S-Sorry!" Ryou stuttered. I heard him running off. During the banquet I kept watching Seti, Marik and Ryou. When the banquet was over, I walked Tahnah back to her room. "Are you alright, Yami?" she asked as we left the banquet hall. "Yes I'm fine. I just have a lot on my heart*" "A abebu un" she said quietly. "A abebu un, ki" I said to her. When we reached her room, I kissed her goodnight and headed to my room. Translations (I looked these up in an Ancient Egyptian dictionary): Shtar==bride Snes==congratulations A abebu un==I love you A abebu un, ki == I love you, too 'I have a lot on my heart'== Egyptians used to believe that the hear controlled all thought and that the brain was completly useless. Ancient monsters are of course the Duel monsters 


	2. chapter 2 present

Chapter 2~ Present  
  
I sat on a park bench in Battle City, watching duelists battle each other. I was somewhat glad that no one had challenged me. It was getting annoying when amateur duelists try to beat me or Yugi. Sure, Yugi and I could go ahead a duel one of them to gain the last Locator Card we need to get into the finals, but where's the fun in dueling those who are.shall we say inexperienced?  
  
I leaned back and checked the time on a near by bank clock. It was 10:27. Joey and Tea were supposed to meet me here at 10:30.  
  
{{Be patient, Yami.}} Yugi said from the Soul Room.  
  
{I'm sorry, Yugi.} I replied. {I guess I'm just not good at waiting.} I glanced at the bank clock again. 10:28.  
  
{{Joey and Tea will be here. You know they promised.} Yugi pointed out. {{That is if Joey hasn't gotten dragged in to a duel again.}}  
  
{Let's wait here a few minutes. Then we'll go and see} I suggested.  
  
{{Ok, sounds fair.}} Yugi replied with a yawn. {{If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap.}}  
  
{You were up late again?} I asked somewhat surprised and accusatory.  
  
{{Yeah, I was trying to work on that damned history paper for Ms. Thomason's class.}} Suddenly he laughed. {{Why didn't I think of this before? Yami, you can help me. It's on Ancient Egypt.}}  
  
{Ari, you know I will help you as much as I can. However, keep in mind that I don't remember much, and what I do remember may or may not help at all.} I said, glancing at the bank clock again. 10:33. {Get some rest, Yugi. I'm going to see if I can find Tea and Joey.} Yugi nodded and disappeared into his Soul Room, and the mental connection between us was closed. {Rest well, little Yugi.} I said quietly to him, not knowing if he could hear me or not.  
  
I walked toward the center of Battle City, where most of the duels take place. When I arrived there, I scanned the duelists and spotted Joey in a duel. It was easy to spot him with his Thousand Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field. His opponent was Rex Raptor.  
  
"Yami!" Tea, came running up to me. "Sorry about not meeting you in the park. Rex wants the Red Eyes Black Dragon back."  
  
"Joey has gotten quiet attached to that card. He likes to use it a lot." I said as Joey switched the dragons in to attack position, and lay a card face down. "What's the score?"  
  
"Joey's ahead by 200 pts. He has 1200 life points, Rex only has 1000." She reported.  
  
I watched as Rex tried to attack but Joey flipped over a trap card. It was Trap Hole, it destroyed Rex's only monster.  
  
Joey looked calm as he drew a card and attacked with his Thousand Dragon, eliminating all of Rex's life points.  
  
I was surprised that Joey didn't start cheering like he usually did. Instead he took two locator cards and the rare car from Rex and walked to us.  
  
"Hi, Yami." He said somewhat dully.  
  
"Hey, Joey. Great duel! Are you ok?" I asked. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, man." He lied.  
  
I glanced at Tea. "He's been arguing with his mom a lot and Serenity got mad at both of them." She explained.  
  
"It's more than that, Tea; it's also that stupid history paper. I've been working on it till nearly 1:00 in the freaking morning." Joey stated.  
  
"Ugh! Don't even mention that paper!" Tea put her face in her hands.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" I asked. "I know it's been depriving Yugi of sleep all week."  
  
"It's bad, Yami." Joey said as he sat on the edge of a water fountain.  
  
"Where's Tristan? Is he going to join us?" I asked. "Or is he with Serenity?"  
  
"He's with my sister right now. He said he'll join us around noon or so." Joey glanced at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, right. We'll see." Tea said rolling her eyes. Then glancing at me she asked. "Aren't you going to see Ishizu today, Yami?" For a while Ishizu Ishtar, the possessor of the Millennium Necklace (a.k.a. torque) has been helping me regain my lost memories.  
  
"I don't need to see her until 1:00 this afternoon." I said.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, Yami," Joey asked. "Is she helping you at all? Is what she's showing you working?" He'd been skeptical about the whole thing. I don't really blame him.  
  
"Sometimes." I said honestly. "It's still to early to tell."  
  
Tristan caught up with us just before noon. At twelve-thirty we headed to the museum.  
  
"I can't believe the Ancient Egypt Exhibit is still here." Tristan said. Then he glanced at me, "not to sound mean or anything, Yami."  
  
"That's ok, Tristan. Yugi told me that most exhibits that come to the Domino Museum don't stay for this long. Ishizu says that they're going to stay for at least a year and a half. She believes it will be enough time to stop those who are trying to steal the rest of the Millennium Items."  
  
We arrived at the museum and headed down to the basement, where I usually met Ishizu.  
  
"You can't go down there!" A security guard stopped us.  
  
"My name is Yami and I have an appointment with Ishizu Ishtar" I said.  
  
"In the basement?" The guard was puzzled.  
  
"Yes." I replied with a quick nod.  
  
"Let me see." The guard disappeared down the stairs and returned a moment later. "Okay, she's expecting you." 


	3. Chapter 3 Egypt

Chapter 3 Ancient Egypt  
  
((FYI: Joey is the descendant of Apuy so they look alike. Also I must warn you that this may be a sad chapter, a character...er....well, maybe I shouldn't give it away. One more thing, I have no idea how I'm going to end this fic (it's already at least 9 chapters, hand written) If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks. Also if you don't know who Seti is supposed to be then you're hopeless. Tristan's past self doesn't show up in this fic...well not just yet...maybe. One more thing, in this chapter Yami is 17. Back then, some pharaohs married young. Sorry this chapter's so short, the next one is longer, I promise)) Chapter 3 Ancient Egypt "I kept warning you, Seti!!" I bellowed, my voice echoed off the empty room.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh, I am awareof that!" He replied. "But I know of a way to use them for games." I glared at him as he continued. "I can use them to take control of Egypt and the pharaohship will belong to me."  
  
"Belong to you?" I repeated. "I thought that you were in league with Marik." I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"I have tired of being your brother's puppet." he replied with a shrug. "What do you mean by a 'game'?" I asked.  
  
"Just that, my Pharaoh. A game there they duel and the loser is sent to the Shadow Realms."   
  
"It sounds dangerous; however, I will learn how to play this 'game'. I must learn it to save Egypt from you and Merik."  
  
At that moment the door opened with a bang, and a small boy came running in. "Ab!" he called as he ran to me. I scooped him up in my arms. I saw Ryou standing not far from the door, soaking wet.  
  
"Hello, mes!" I said. "Did you have fun with Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, I did." he started laughing. "Ryou fell in the river!" He looked so much like Tahnah, who died in childbirth.  
  
I glanced back to Ryou, who chuckled. "Only because you pushed me off the boat, Prince Manetho!" he called.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Seti thrust a scroll into my hand. "Here are the rules." he said and he turned and left.  
  
"What happened?" Manetho asked. He was very observant for a 4 year old.  
  
"Nothing important." I said, glancing at Ryou who understood and winced. I left the room with Manetho.  
  
"Ab? Do I have to go to bed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"But, I'm not tired." he said as his eyes drooped and yawned. "Oh, Ab..." he said as he put his head on my shoulder. "Did....you know ...that...*yawn*....Ryou is...." He had fallen asleep.   
  
The next morning Manetho was missing. Around noon, I met up with Apuy, Marik and Seti . "Anything?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
"Nothing, Yami, we've searched everywhere." Apuy said, shaking his head.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" I asked noticing that he wasn't there.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Marik spoke up.  
  
"Alright, keep looking." I sighed. "Where could he be?" I said quietly.  
  
I headed up to Ryou's room. "Ryou?" I called as I tapped on his door. There was no response. I opened the door and walked in. "Ryou?" In the corner of the room was a pile of bloody cloths. Curiosity got the better of me. I walked over and knelt beside the rags and reached out to touch them. There was something hard and round underneath. I moved the rags aside and nearly got sick. There was Manetho, dead. He had been murdered.  
  
"By Ra!" I whispered. I picked up my son's body and carried him to the Temple of Anubis and set him on the table. I turned and went to find Apuy to have him arrest Ryou. Ab=Father Mes=Son The temple of Anubis (if I'm not mistaken) is where mummification took place. 


	4. Chapter 4 Still Egypt

(This starts off before Yami found the body)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Still ancient Egypt Ryou's point of view I was relieved that Manetho never didn't tell Yami that I was a tomb robber. I know that the gods would be angry with that. I had my reasons for becoming a tomb robber, mostly to protect Egypt. Yami's father wrote the scrolls that Seti had used to call upon the anicent duel monsters. I needed to make sure that the rest of them stayed safe. I just couldn't bring myself to tell Yami that I was going through his mortal father's tomb.  
  
I was about to unroll the scroll when I heard Seti's voice coming from outside the window. He sounded angry.  
  
"It has to be done tonight. The Pharaoh has already put him to bed!" He said.  
  
"Don't worry, I have my man on it. As soon as the time is right he will strike." The second voice said. I recognized at Merik's. "Once Prince Manetho's out of the way, it won't be long before the pharaoh himself is gone."  
  
"You do realize that the fool, Ryou, is already suspicious." Seti said. "If he knew what we had planned, he'd find a way to foil it. You know he always has."  
  
"I know that, you idot. I've known him as long as you have. We don't really need to worry about that fool, Ryou, he'll get what's coming to him."  
  
"What are you talking about, Merik?"  
  
"You know as well as I that Yami trusts Ryou with his life and Manetho's lives. Correct?" I didn't hear Seti answer, but he must have nodded, becuase Merik continued. "Well, what if that trust was, shall we say...misplaced? Don't worry my simpleminded high priest, you'll understand soon enough."  
  
I chanced a peek out the window and saw Merik was walking away. I headed out of the room and searched for Apuy. As I searched I thought of what Seti had said about me always foiling their plans. Seti was the one who was a fool. He was right about one thing though I had thought of away to stop them. I had suspected they'd try to hurt Yami but hurting Manetho. It was like that expression: The cunning warrior attacks neither the body nor the mind but attacks the heart. "Apuy!" I called as soon as I spotted him. He was in on my plan.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing up at this time?" he asked  
  
"We have business to take care of tonight." he knew that was the code that meant things were getting bad.  
  
He glanced around him. "You sure?"   
  
I nodded. "I overheard Seti and Merik just now. They're going to attack tonight. You know what has to be done. Now get going."  
  
Apuy fled down one hallway towards the Temple of Anubis, for phase one of the plan.   
  
I hurried down another hall toward the prince's bedroom, praying to Ra I wasn't too late. I opened the door and walked in. "Manetho?" I called in a whisper as I approached his bed. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him gentely. "Prince Manetho, wake up now."  
  
He stirred, then sat up. "Ryou?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
"Please, my prince, don't talk now. Just get dressed. I'll explain to you when we get there."  
  
"Get where?" he asked as he slowly got dressed.   
  
"Don't ask questions, please." I said. "No, not your royal clothes. Here put this on, and please hurry."   
  
"They're rags!" he sounded outraged but put it on anyways. "Does my father know what you're doing?"  
  
"No, but I'll explain it to him later." I peeked out the door into the hall. "Listen to me, Manetho, I want you to remain as quiet as you can be. No talking for any reason. Walk as quietly as you can. Understand?" He nodded. "Good now come with me." He took my hand. I led him out of the palace.   
  
I led him to the far side of the village until I reached a certain house. I knocked on the door twice. The door opened and a woman's face peered around. "R-Ryou?"  
  
"Let me in, Neferiri. I can't explain outside."  
  
"Oh, yes of course." She opened the door aside. Her husband, Sesostris,stood up when we came in.   
  
"I know this is sooner than we had planned, but there has been a change of plans." I knelt down in front of the prince. "Manetho, this is Sesostris and Neferiri. They are going to take care of you till its safe."  
  
"Safe? What are you talking about?" Manetho glanced at me then Sesostris then Neferiri. "What's going on here? Where's my father? Why isn't he here? I want him here now." "Manetho, I know you want your father here but please, we are doing this for your own good, and for the good of Egypt." Neferiri said gently. "We are one of the people who pledge undying loyalty to your father, and we hope one day you will be as powerful as he is. We are honored that Ryou has chosen us to protect you. Please give us a chance. As soon as things are safe for a young prince like you then we promise we will take you back to Pharaoh Yami. Ra knows he's been through too much already."  
  
"I don't understand." Manetho said, shaking his head.  
  
"Manetho, I will tell you everything later. Now, I must go and talk to your father." I promised. "But first, there are a few rules you must abide by while your here. If you refuse to obey these rules, you could be killed. Rule number one, while you are here your name will not be Manetho; you will be called Sesostris II. Number two: under no circumstances are you to let a single soul know that you are the Prince. In fact, it's better that you forget about all of that until the time is right. Third, treat Neferiri and Sesostris as you would your own parents because that is what they will be to you for a while. Fourth, don't go near High Priest Seti or your Uncle Marik. They are the ones who want to kill you. Do you understand?" He nodded his head mutely. "Good, now I must go. I'll try to check in tomorrow."  
  
I hurried back to the palace as fast as I could. As I headed for the Pharaoh's bedroom I passed Apuy and nodded at him. He nodded back to show that he had done his part of the plan successfully. His part of the plan was to take an already dead boy and disguise him as Manetho. I know that may sound unmoral but I hope the gods will forgive us.  
  
When I reached Yami's door I took a deep breath and was about to knock when one of the guards stopped me. "I am sorry, Ryou, but the Pharaoh wishes not to be disturbed until morning." "This is important. It concerns his son." I tried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he said under no circumstances is he to be disturbed." the guard repeated.  
  
"For the love of Ra! You have got to be kidding me!" I swung a punch at the wall and stormed down the hall to my own room. There I stayed up the rest of the night, writing a letter to Yami, explaining everything.  
  
When the sun came up, I searched for Yami and found him just outside the main audience chamber.  
  
"I was hoping I'd see you today. I heard you wanted to talk to me last night." Yami said with a serious look. "The guard said it concerned my son."  
  
"It's too late to tell you now. Read this scroll, everything I was going to tell you last night is in that. I understand that you're busy but find time today to read it."  
  
He glanced at the still rolled-up scroll I had put in his hand. "Very well, I will find the time to read it. Now I must get to the meeting that I am already late for."  
  
"Just one thing, Yami, after you read that letter, burn it. Don't let anyone else see it. Understand? If they do then it will be disastrous."  
  
He looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded. "I understand" Then he walked into the audience chamber, shutting the door behind him.   
  
I passed the rest of the day waiting for someone to tell me that the Pharaoh has summoned me in reguards to the letter. It was shortly before the evening worship that Apuy came to me.  
  
"The pharaoh wishes to see you." He said, looking down.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"The pharaoh also wishes for me to arrest you for the death of the prince."  
  
I groaned. "He didn't read the letter did he? Damn! I know Marik and Seti framed me then."  
  
I followed Apuy to the audience room.  
  
"My pharaohship, I have brought you Ryou as you requested." Apuy said bowing to Yami.  
  
"Thank you, Apuy. Please stand aside." There was a look in my friend's eyes that I had never seen in all the years I'd known him. "Ryou, do you know why you have been arrested?" Yami asked me.  
  
"Because you think I killed Prince Manetho."  
  
"I don't think you killed him, I know you did." I saw the scroll that I had given him that morning still unrolled on the arm of his throne.  
  
"You didn't read the letter, Yami?" I questioned.  
  
He picked up the scroll. "What is so important about this letter? Is it your confession?" He walked over to the fireplace and tossed the scroll into the fire.  
  
"Ra damnit Yami! If you read that before you burned it you'd know I was telling the truth." I was getting angry.   
  
"Do not presume to tell me what to do. I am the Pharaoh, son of Ra himself, protector of Egypt and the King of Games. Apuy? Take him to the dungeons and lock him up until I can decide his fate."  
  
"Yami! I thought you once said you would always believe me, even if all evidence pointed against me. We were friends!"  
  
"Yes we were friends. Take him away." NOTES: Is unmoral even a word or is it immoral? Who cares? You know what I mean. Evening worships took place at sundown (no duh right?) 


	5. Chapter 5 Present

Chapter 5  
  
Present, Yami's POV  
  
I watched as my opponent tried to think of away to defeat my Dark Magician and my Celtic Guardian.  
  
"I play Thunder Dragon." My opponent declared as he slammed a card on to his Duel Disk. "And play Spellbinding Circle. That ends my turn.  
  
I sighed as I drew a card from my own deck and attacked with my Dark Magician, wiping out his remaining life points.  
  
"Wha? How could that be?" he cried. "My spellbinding circle should have stopped your attack."  
  
"The Spellbinding circle prevents only one monster from attacking. Since you never said which monster you set the spellbinding circle for, it automatically attached itself to the weakest monster on my side of the field, that being my Celtic Guardian. That left my Dark Magician free to attack."  
  
"You mean it only works on one card??" He turned to someone in the audience. "You said Spellbinding circle works on all my opponent's monster. It's not fair."  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not," Seto Kaiba walked up to us. "Yugi won. You know the rules. Now give him the locator cards and your rarest card."  
  
Grumbling, my opponent handed me his two locator cards and his rarest Duel Monsters card and walked away.  
  
I put the locator cards away and glanced at the remaining card. I was shocked to see that it was the trap card Solemn Wishes. It increases the card's owner's life points by 500pts each time they draw.  
  
I turned to Tristan, who had watched me duel. "Let's go. We need to meet up with Joey and Tea."  
  
"Right." Tristan nodded.  
  
"Hold it!" Kaiba called out. I had forgotten he was there. "What about our duel? I've let you off too many times. We duel now."  
  
"Kaiba, I haven't the" I began. He really reminded me of a spoiled kid.  
  
"No excuses, Yugi Mouto. I've been patient long enough."  
  
I sighed, knowing it would be useless to argue against him. "Tristan, do you think you could meet up with Tea and Joey without me."  
  
"Sure, I'll find them, and bring them back to watch the duel." He said then left at a run.  
  
"Let's get this over with Kaiba." I said, shuffling my deck.  
  
I handed him my deck and he handed me his. As I shuffled his deck I prayed to Ra that his Egyptian God Card would be at the bottom when I handed it back to him.  
  
"Let's duel!" We said together after we had exchanged decks again, so that we each possessed our own decks.  
  
"I'll let you go first." Kaiba called  
  
"Fine, then." I said placing two cards face down. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~Ancient Egypt~ Yami's POV  
  
I sat among the heads of the court and listened to Ryou try to defend himself/  
  
"Why would I kill the young prince? I loved him as though he were my own son!" he turned to me and looked me square in the face. Never in the nearly 18 years I've known him, have I ever seen him look at me like that.  
  
"How do you answer to the fact that his body was found in your room?" I asked, trying to keep my annoyance and anger in check.  
  
"I-I-I don't know, my Pharaoh. I was framed." He stammered.  
  
"He did it!" Marik stood up and pointed to Ryou. "All of the evidence points to him." Aside from Marik being my brother, he was also a Councellor.  
  
"Calm yourself, Councellor Marik." I said. "Perhaps Ryou is right in saying that the evidence was planted. That's what this trial is all about."  
  
Seti stood up and faced me. "My Pharaoh! Forgive me for saying so but I feel that you are too emotionally attached to this case, given the fact that that you and Ryou have grown up together and are quite close."  
  
"Need I remind you, High Priest Seti that you did as well?" I said, not looking at him.  
  
"It is my duty to be here, Pharaoh. I am the high priest." He said arrogantly.  
  
"It is also important that I, as the Pharaoh of Egypt and the Son of Ra, be here. This trial is important to me."  
  
"Enough of this!" declared Marik. "Can we finish this Ra damned trial?"  
  
I glared at Marik. "He's right." I said. "Please continue."  
  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair and watched as the trial progressed. As evening rapidly approached, the trial, which had started just after dawn that morning, still hadn't come close to an end. We had only took a break for the mid-day meal. I glanced out the window at the now darkened sky. I knew this trail was going nowhere.  
  
"People of the court," I said, standing up. "I say that we continue this tomorrow, the sun has already set. It would be wise if we finished this up after we have rested."  
  
"I quite agree." Said Marik.  
  
"Very well, this trial will resume tomorrow at the same time." I said. I started to gather the scrolls on my desk when Ryou approached, accompanied by the guards.  
  
"Yami? You believe that I didn't kill Manetho. I loved him as my own son." He pleaded.  
  
"Ryou, you and I have shared our childhood with each other. You were the only one who would tell me if I daydreamed too much about being the pharaoh. Each time I got carried away with those day dreams, you would always smack me upside the head or do other things to get those fantasies out of my heart. You were the one who I trusted the most. You would always help me get into and out of trouble, and I did the same for you. You ask me if I believe if you didn't kill my son. To be honest, I don't know that to think. I know you loved him very much, but you have to understand that all the evidence points to you. Plus, his body was found in your room. That wasn't a fair question to ask me."  
  
Ryou blinked then bowed at me. "Forgive me, my Pharaoh."  
  
I winced at the bitterness in his voice as the guards led him from the room. I sank back into my chair and buried my face in my hands. I glanced up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yami, I know we haven't gotten along well when we were children, but--?"my brother said.  
  
"Not get along?" I repeated. "You've tried to kill me so many times when we were younger, I'm surprised Ab didn't notice!"  
  
"Only because I'm the rightful pharaoh." He declared.  
  
"Not this again." I groaned. "Just leave me alone." I stormed out of the court-room and up to my chambers.  
  
The next morning I walked back into the court-room after a long, sleepless night.  
  
"I have made a decision." I announced after the court came to order. I was the only one standing aside from Ryou. "I want Ryou to be released and the charges against him cleared. I have enough proof in his favor."  
  
Marik and Seti jumped to their feet. "WHAT????" They cried in unison.  
  
"You heard me." I replied casually. "Ryou asked me a question last night that really put everything together."  
  
"But, you can't." Seti started.  
  
"That will be enough, Seti. I, Pharaoh, Son of Ra, have decided! Court is adjourned."  
  
They both bowed, rather stiffly. "Very well, Excellency."  
  
I walked over to Ryou and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, my dear friend." He said as the guards released him. 


End file.
